Ensaio sobre os Slytherins
by Honey G
Summary: Você conhece poucos sonserinos. E o que há por trás dos outros? Capítulos curtos :D
1. Introduções

**Nome do autor: **Honey G**  
****Título: **Ensaio sobre os Slytherins**  
****Ships: **Goyle/Millicent, Nott/Tracey**  
****Gênero: **Romance, Amizade**  
****Classificação: **K+

**Nota da autora:** Eu sei que é Tracey DAVIS, mas eu li DAVIES e assimilei assim. Pra efeitos dessa fic, Tracey é uma irmã perdida e sonserina do Roger Davies, abnegada, solitária. UA? Talvez. Mas sem isso perde toda a graça...

* * *

**Capítulo Um – Introduções.**

**_Bulstrode, Millicent. Goyle, Gregory._**

Era uma das únicas mestiças da série. Sabia que não era bonita. Sabia que não era interessante. Mas tinha resolvido não ficar chorando pelos cantos por isso. Tinha que se impor. Tinha nascido com muita esperteza, o suficiente para saber que ficar de guarda-costas de Pansy era o melhor a fazer, embora um bocado humilhante. Seja da massa dominante. Seja do grupo puro. Amizades fiéis, ele não teve. Amor, não era bem o que sentia por Goyle. Era mais o costume, a osmose. Ficavam conversando pelos corredores quando estavam longe de Draco e Pansy, falando mal deles. Sentia-se bem com ele. O mesmo poderia ser dito de Gregory. Não tinha cara de dizer ao pai que não era tudo o que ele queria. Não tinha Crabbe como real amigo. Muito menos Draco. Mas aceitava a vida como ela vinha. Gostava dos momentos a sós com Millicent. Gostava quando ela o chamava de 'Greg', quando sorria sem graça porque ele tinha posto aquela mecha teimosa dela atrás da orelha. Não a convidou para o Baile. Ela não se importou. Estava lá de qualquer jeito, com um vestido escuro. Quando o salão se esvaziava e as Weird Sisters tocavam uma música lenta, dançaram sem se importar com nada. Os anos foram se passando. Eles têm duas crianças e ainda não sabem o que são.

_**Crabbe, Vincent.**_

Sua vida foi perdendo a graça ao longo dos anos. Não era bom na escola. Não era bem quisto. Não tinha uma namorada. Seus dias se limitavam a rondar Draco como um satélite. Isso era um saco. Foi quando Malfoy saiu de Hogwarts; ele estava livre pela primeira vez. Aprendeu com os Carrow todo o tipo de tortura. Sua vida tinha agora um pouco de cor. Verde e prata. Mas Draco voltou, com ele todo o problema. Que raios era um dia-D? Era melhor não ter aceitado. Era melhor ter ficado na dele. Maldita seja a hora que se rebelou contra Draco. Devia ser como o Goyle, manso, vivo. Maldita seja a hora que resolveu usar o fogomaldito. Tudo se queimava a sua volta. Ele assistiu por um momento, era bonito. Quando o calor tostava a pele ele percebeu, era mortal. Não queria morrer. Mas parecia que essa era a consequência. E que se dane tudo. Abraçou a morte quando veio. Esse era o final da sua história. Uma história triste e vazia.

_**Davies, Tracey. Nott, Theodore.**_

Seu pai era bruxo, sua mãe não. Vivia numa casa em Camden com eles e um irmão, Roger. Ele era bonito. Inteligente. Era o paparicadinho do papai. Era o capitãomonitormelhoraluno da Corvinal. Conquistou uma _veela_. Ela quem era? Tracey, a que remoia ódio por sua condição. Ao entrar em Hogwarts jurou, não ficaria na Corvinal por nada no mundo. Foi escolhida para a Sonserina. Como ficaria? Conheceu Parkinson e Malfoy, a vida seria um pesadelo. Foi então que conheceu Daphne e Millicent, que faziam aquilo aceitável. Depois veio Theodore. E a vida fez sentido. Ela era rancorosa, ele era grosso. Ela era descontente, ele era rebelde. Os dois juntos se viram amigos mais rápido do que imaginavam. O amor chegou pelo quarto ano, com aquele maravilhoso Baile, em que ele confessou que brigara com seu pai por causa dela, em que ela confessou que gostaria de ser independente. Ele via nela a razão para viver. Era ela quem o fazia uma pessoa melhor. Foi quando ele a convidou para deixar a vida que tinha para trás e se tornar a futura Sra. Nott. A pediu em casamento aos 15 anos. Casaram-se aos 19.

* * *

**Eu arrumei os capítulos dessa fic, mas o conteúdo é o mesmo. Foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi na vida, então temos aqueles errinhos de principiante. Porém, ela tem um amor meu, por ser a primogênita. Espero que gostem.**


	2. Bulstrode, Millicent Goyle, Gregory

**Capítulo Dois – Millicent e Gregory.**

**

* * *

**

1.1

Demoraram um pouco para começarem a se falar. Foi a partir do segundo ano que passaram de simples colegas para, talvez, amigos. O burburinho sobre o herdeiro de Slytherin corria solto, e dentro da Casa ainda mais. Eles não sabiam quem eram, mas conversavam noite adentro sobre os medos dela.

"_E se forem atrás dos mestiços? Irão primeiro na própria casa. Eu tô ferrada"_, ela repetia.

"_Não tá não. Não acho que vão mexer com os sonserinos. Eu soube..."_, mas ele parou com medo.

"_Soube do que?"_, mas ele não respondeu. _"Vai, Greg, soube do quê?"_.

Ela o chamou de Greg pela primeira vez.

"_Soube que o próprio Você-Sabe-Quem era mestiço"_. Millicent deixou o queixo cair.

"_Mentira"_

"_É verdade, só não__ queira saber como eu descobri"_

"_Tudo bem"_.

Ela não foi atacada. Mas ele e Crabbe ficaram, misteriosamente, presos no armário de vassouras.

"_Mas você não sabe...?"_

"_Não, que droga!"_, disse ele impaciente. Era embaraçoso aquilo tudo. Mas confessar para ela, **ela**, era mais ainda.

"_Mas... você está bem, Greg?"_

"_Estou"_, respondeu sorrindo. Ninguém perguntara isso.

* * *

1.2.

"_Vai ao Baile?"_

"_Vou"_, respondeu ela displicente.

"_Com quem?"_

"_Sozinha"_

Era uma conversa trivial, fática, sem propósito algum. Millicent sabia que Gregory não a convidaria, e ele também, mas era bom saber que ela estaria lá de qualquer jeito.

"_E como vai ser seu vestido?"_

"_Ainda não sei. Um que caiba"_, confessou.

Ele riu. Não dela, da indiferença dela.

"_Você vai ficar bonita"_, disse antes de pensar.

Ela arregalou os olhos, pôs as mãos na cintura larga.

"_Eu não sou bonita"_

Ele se aproximou dela, deu um beijo longo em sua bochecha, depois voltou a posição original e disse, _"Eu vou de verde"_.

* * *

1.3.

"_Brigada Inquisitorial, acha uma boa?"_, ela deu os ombros. _"Seria algo para me entreter, sabe? Mas não sei se quero mais um grupo para fazer o trabalho forçado"_.

Ele deu um abraço nela, daqueles fortes que eles davam.

"_Eu vou"_.

Ela sorriu, triste.

"_Só me resta ir também. Onde você for__, eu vou"_.

Gregory demorou a entender essas palavras. Foi só de madrugada que percebeu seu real valor.

Logo de manhã, na aula de Feitiços, escreveu um bilhete que voou até ela, _'Onde você for eu vou, é assim que tem que ser, porque somos o que completa um ao outro'_. Foi a coisa mais brilhante que já fez.

Passou a madrugada seguinte com ela encostada em seu peito, os dois sentados olhando para a lareira, refletindo.

* * *

1.4.

Ele quase morreu. Estava chamuscado do fogomaldito que matara Crabbe. E quando você passa por uma experiência dessas, não é clichê, sua vida passa como um filme na cabeça, você percebe toda a razão dos seus atos e vontades, percebe que não pode perder tempo com bobagens. Não queria ver mais ninguém na sua frente, queria poder se trancar numa bolha. Com **ela.**

Millicent apareceu correndo em sua frente e disse, _"Acabou. Potter matou Voldemort. Acabou". A_ última palavra veio com o choro.

Abraçados, eles entenderam tudo. Eles podiam ter tudo todo o tempo passado, mas agora tinham todos os anos a frente.

"_Eu quase morri, Milly. Eu pensei em você todos os minutos"_.

Estavam bem próximos. Logo estavam se beijando.

Foram morar juntos, bem longe de tudo e todos. Primeiro veio uma menina, depois um menino, já tinham dois cachorros e moravam numa casa no interior. Não tinham se casado oficialmente e não havia o menor interesse nisso. O filho deles não era bruxo. Mas poderia conseguir ser. Mas seria se quisesse. Porque a vida era curta demais para se preocupar com isso.


	3. Davies, Tracey Nott, Theodore

**Capítulo Três – Tracey e Theodore.**

**

* * *

**

1.1.

Tracey não se encaixava em nada. Não se achava boa o suficiente para nenhuma Casa, muito menos para a Sonserina. Era mestiça. Não gostava de ofender os outros. Não achava menor graça em enfeitiçar Longbottom. Não queria ser Comensal. Não queria se envolver com Você-Sabe-Quem. Não tinha nada contra Harry Potter.

Theodore era órfão de mãe. Seu pai era velho, muito, muito velho para ligar pra ele. A vida o tornou duro. Era um menino de pedra. Não ia ser uma marionete de Malfoy.

A vida fez questão de juntá-los logo no começo. Ele se encantou com ela, quando essa passou a sua frente, no Salão Comunal, depois de ouvir uma piadinha de Pansy sobre os trouxas. Sua mãe era mestiça. Ela parou à janela, olhando a luz verde advinda do lago. Pertenceria àquela Casa? Será que o Chapéu Seletor não poderia deixá-la trocar de Casa? Ela não poderia ir para a própria casa?

"_Tudo bem?"_

Ela se assustou. Um menino de cabelos escuros estava parado em sua frente. Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça.

"_Theodore Nott"_, disse ele esticando a mão.

"_T-Tracey D-Davies"_. Ficou envergonhada. Devia estar deprimente, gaguejando, trêmula.

"_Por que você está aí, no canto, escondida?"_, foi quando ela confessou.

"_Eu não quero acreditar que vou ter que me encaixar aqui. Passei minha vida toda me encaixando"_. Ele sorriu triste. Sabia o que ela sentia.

* * *

1.2.

"_Eu sou mestiça"_, disse logo. Tinha combinado com Millicent que as duas iriam contar a Goyle e Nott, seus amigos, depois que o herdeiro de Sonserina deu o seu alô.

"_Eu não acredito"_, ele sussurrou. Ela ficou com medo. Seu coração dizia que não era ele, mas ele era seu amigo. Não podia dar as costas a ela agora.

"_Essa sou eu, Theo, você aceita ou não?"_

Ele ficou admirando seus olhos castanhos, tão redondos. Por fim sorriu. _"Vou proteger você como puder, Tracey. Você é minha única amiga aqui"_.

* * *

1.3.

Mas que droga de Baile era esse? Nunca se viu com vestes a rigor, rodopiando pelo salão. E quem a iria convidar? Ela sabia com quem queria ir, mas será que Theodore pensava o mesmo? Não tocava no assunto com ele, por semanas e semanas, angustiada, achando que ele já teria alguém.

Foi numa tarde livre que o puxou para a sombra de uma árvore e perguntou, _"Vai ao Baile com quem?"_.

Ele riu gostosamente. Estava encostado à árvore, ela em sua frente, próxima. Tão bonita, tão sincera, tão vulnerável. Era a razão de sua vida, aos 15 anos sabia disso. Pousou as mãos na cintura da garota, que sem saber foi sendo puxada até ele, então seus narizes se encostaram, e as respirações ofegantes batiam no rosto um do outro.

"_Eu vou com você"_, murmurou ele.

O beijo veio fácil, sem pressa, e foram se aconchegando um no outro.

Theo sentiu o queixo cair ao vê-la naquele vestido colorido tão bonito. Ela era colorida. Ela era o colorido da vida dele. Dançaram até a última música, sem se desgrudar.

"_Briguei com meu pai. Ele não aceita você"_

"_Theo, não faça isso..."_

"_Eu amo você"_

"_Eu também__..."_

"_Então fica comigo. Pra sempre"_

"_É claro que fico"_

"_Deixa sua vida para trás e se case comigo"_, ela então riu fraco, certa de que esse era o destino final.


End file.
